Rare books plunder
How can you plunder rare items from NPCs on the sea Ⅰ.The basics of rare hunting ●About distinction of NPC There are NPC which had various rare items on the sea. weapon,armor,crest,recipe,treasure map...etc. Basically, you can obtain them that plunder from NPC fleet on the melee battle. However,I don't recommend that you defeat NPC fleet at random. Because,you may want to know "What are you able to plunder from NPC" One NPC have "money", "food,water,munitions,timber", "two trade-goods", "one non rare item", and "one rare item" This is very important rule. So,if you got three trade goods after fighting enemies... It means that you fought enemies more than two kinds. Even if the formation of NPC are identical, different NPC exist. For example, Venetian merchant fleet drop "mode design v5". You can find easily the NPC fleet at Adriatic sea or Ionian sea. But,Venetian merchant fleets have three types, and only one of them drop v5 If you are going to look for v5, naturally it is necessary to defeat NPC that have "mode v5" I will write the information what NPC have items. You will become easy to obtain rare item by distinguishing the formation of NPC :) Of course, the amount of the money and trade goods will change by your plunder skill rank. The information of this site is based on plundering R10 degree mainly. ●About rare fleet When NPC appears,the rare fleet may occasionally appear. They are often different in the name, formation, crest and color of the sail. And,they often own the useful rare item. If you notice the NPC that you didn't see,you may want to beat the NPC. ●Aide's skill If you do rare hunting seriously, there are two necessary Aide's skills. "Ambush" and "Seize cargo" When you succeed to use Aide's skill "Ambush", you become easy to obtain rare item I omit the detailed information,but three-fold increase in the probability. However,this skill is not usable to NPC partner belonging to nationality. It is more difficult to obtain rare item from such the NPC. In addition, "Seize cargo" skill can steal items without defeating an enemy. When you obtain rare items from the rare fleet, it is very useful. ●NPC's skill rank In this game, NPC has any skills in the same way as a PC, too. So,when your Plundering skill is too low,your plundering will be interfered by the Storage skill of NPC. You need to be devised to increase the plunder skill rank. Ⅱ.How to plundering There are three methods for plundering rare item. I perform a basic commentary about these plundering methods. A: Beat NPC by melee battle. This is most simple method. When you kill NPC in melee battle, you will get items. If your plundering rank is high, the acquisition rate of rare item rises. B: Using "Pillage order" during melee battle If you use "Pillage order" in melee battle,you can plunder items from enemies. The rare item may be available with luck. The plundering decision depends on your plundering rank. C: Actuating "Seize cargo" skill during melee battle When your aide actuate "Seize cargo" skill during melee battle,you will get items. This skill is one of the means of plunder without killing enemies. It is very convenient, but you have some what you may want to remember. Only twice,your aide actuate "Seize cargo" during one melee battle. If your Aide actuate "Seize cargo" during melee battle twice, you need to withdraw. Furthermore, the probability that your Aide actuate the second action falls to half in comparison with the first it. Of course, if you go melee battle again, you will get twice the chance again. The plundering decision depends on the Lieutenant rank of your Aide. It is equivalent to plundering R10 with Lieutenant 100. Ⅲ . Preparations for rare hunting ・ Much food ・ High plundering rank ・ "Ambush" and "Seize cargo" of the Aide And... ・ Iron Heart!! XD It may take one month for you to obtain one rare item. but ,please don't give up, and try to get the treasure :) It is only some items to be written here. Please look for various rare items by yourself. Mode design collection -v7 ●Mode design collection -v7 NPC Name Conqueror Spawn Area East Caroline Basin Fleet Formation Vasseau x3 Money 8000 Trade goods wine , pearl Item Rolled iron plate, Mode design collection -v7 Tips rare fleet hard mellee Note: If you continue beating non-rare fleets, "Conqueror" will appear. Mode design collection -v8 ●Mode design collection -v8 NPC Name Regilonal Privateers Spawn Area South Australian Basin Fleet Formation Heavy Galleon x3 Money 8000 Trade goods Brandy , Cannon Item Rolled iron plate , Mode design collection -v8 Tips rare fleet Note: If you continue beating non-rare fleets, "Regilonal Privateers" will appear. Mode design collection -v5 ●Mode design collection -v5 ●Blue Georgette Dress NPC Name Venetian Merchant Fleet Spawn Area Adria Sea , Ionia Sea … etc (Mediterranean) Fleet Formation Heavy Galley x3 , Transport Galley x1 Money 960 Trade goods Merble Statue , Apricot Item Category 2 , Mode design collection -v5 Tips Fire Cannon , Not use melee skill Nationality fleet (Venice) NPC Name Venetian Merchant Fleet Spawn Area Adria Sea , Ionia Sea … etc (Mediterranean) Fleet Formation Heavy Galley x3 , Transport Galley x1 Money 1920 Trade goods Dried Apricot , Damasuk Fabric Item Navy Dispatch Request , Blue Georgette Dress Tips Fire Cannon , Not use melee skill Nationality fleet (Venice) NPC Name Venetian Merchant Fleet Spawn Area Adria Sea , Ionia Sea … etc (Mediterranean) Fleet Formation Heavy Galley x3 , Transport Galley x1 Money 2560 Trade goods Gold Works , Pepper Item Navy Dispatch Request , Swiss guard's cotehardie Tips Fire Cannon , Not use melee skill Nationality fleet (Venice) Note: Venetian Merchant Fleet exist three kinds. They are identical formation in appearance. But,they are different in their "item and money". So,you are not hard to distinguish "v5-fleet" from "not v5-fleet". By the way, Blue Georgette Dress has difficulty in acquisition much more than v5. Friday, July 29, 2011 Heavily armoured sterncastle ●Heavily armoured sterncastle NPC Name Conqueror Spawn Area Java Sea , Banda Sea (Indochina) Fleet Formation Vasseau x3 Money 5200 Trade goods Gold work , beer Item Rolled iron plating , Heavily armoured sterncastle Tips rare fleet Making processed lumber ●Making processed lumber NPC Name Maroona Spawn Area Antile (Caribean) Fleet Formation Galleon x4 Money 4400 Trade goods Tequila , Item - , Making processed lumber Tips rare fleet wine-red sail Note: processed lumber can also be make at shipwright in "Carribean Nationality Development Towns" (Grand Cayman , Caracas ..etc) . Making improved rope ●Making improved rope NPC Name Buggies Assault Fleet Spawn Area Celebes Sea (Indochina) Fleet Formation Battle Galleon x4 Money 4400 Trade goods Salt , Tortoiseshell Item Seal of sorcery , Making improved rope Tips rare fleet Note: You will be able to find them at south Jolo. and, need to continue beating non-rare fleet. Improved rope can also be make at shipwright in "Vera Cruz" or "Rio de Janeiro" Fine armour - ornamenting ●Fine armour - ornamenting NPC Name Portuguese Merchant Fleet Spawn Area North Sea , South British Isles Fleet Formation Battle Carrack x3 , Trade Carrack x1 Money 2080 Trade goods Ceramics , Jewelry Item Hanseatic League seal, Fine armour - ornamenting Tips Nationality ship (Portugal) Dyeing admiral's uniform ●Dyeing Admiral's uniform witting now ('-' NPC Name Cebard Pirate Spawn Area Argentine Basin (Falkland Islands) Fleet Formation Vasseau x1 , Heavy Galleon x3 Money 4640 Trade goods Chili(es) . Mate tea Item - , Dyeing admiral's uniform Tips rare fleet very hard cannon , and melee Note: I don't recommend that you fight solo. If you want to play solo,you might wanna prepare "Heady wine barrel" The enemy will not use melee skill if you use it four or five times. For sb+1 book which is obtained from Ships Engineers Chest with 1% drop rate lol xD, you need plunder these fleets Fleet name:Disquised Patrol Vessels Fleet formation:Heavy frigate, FCV, FCV, VAISS, Heavy galleon Fleet spawning: North America landings Thx to Akasan ICBM. Source Visit me at www.Nellemus.2fear.com Category:Guides